emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7148 (3rd April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Laurel is determined to stay on top of things as she takes April, Arthur and Leo off to the fete. Val writes a blog confessing her hypocrisy to her followers. Emma receives her divorce papers from James. Marlon tries to hide his doubts as Doug persists that Laurel has a drink problem. Laurel struggles to stay away from the booze at the fete but leaves to the kids protests when Doug turns up to check on her. Tracy and Finn find Val's blog post. Tracy tries to persuade Finn to ring Darren. An anxious Laurel gets Pearl to look after the kids while she rushes over to David's. Pearl fails to realise that Leo is upstairs. Laurel finds the shop shut for Easter. Priya gives Rishi his makeover to impress Georgia. Jai feels he's making a mistake pursuing Georgia again but feels for him when he admits he still loves her. Laurel returns to pick up the kids and snaps at Pearl. She takes Arthur and April back to the fete, completely forgetting that Leo is upstairs. Playing with toys, Leo makes his way closer to the endge of the stairs. Rishi is disheartened when Georgia fails to notice his efforts to impress her. Laurel realises she's left Leo behind when Paddy asks where she is. Tracy persuades Val to speak to Darren again and Val asks her to accompany her. Laurel tries to pass the blame onto Pearl who insists that she had no idea Leo was in the house. Rhona is furious as Marlon tries to reign the situation in. Jai offers Rachel some work at the factory, saying that he's sorted it with Priya's childminder to look after Archie too. Rachel is ecstatic and offers herself the job of supervisor in Ali's absence and a pay rise. Marlon argues with Laurel when they return home and questions whether she's been drinking. Laurel lies that April saw Daniel's grave and was asking questions which led to her forgetting Leo. Marlon apologises to Laurel and plans to talk to April but Laurel dissuades him. Val and Tracy convince Darren to give Finn another chance. Emma touches a nerve with James when she asks if Chas is out ring shopping and takes satisfaction in realising that James believes Chas wouldn't accept if he asked to marry her. Realising Rishi's makeover has got him nowhere, Priya decides to change tack with her plan. Finn thanks Val as Darren meets him for a drink. Laurel kneels at Daniel's grave apologising for her lies. Ashley finds her but she rushes off when he mentions taking her to the pub. Rhona notices Laurel rushing off and begins to wonder if there's something wrong with her. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Spencer *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *James Barton - Bill Ward *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs and upstairs rooms *Cemetery *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Hotten General Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes